From time to time, there have been well-publicized incidents in which a laptop computer is stolen from an individual, or otherwise lost by the individual, and the computer is discovered to have contained highly sensitive data. Such highly sensitive data can include, for example, personal information for a large number of individuals (e.g., telephone, Social Security or credit card numbers), company trade-secret or other confidential information, or even information pertaining to national security.
Thus, for several years chief information officers (CIOs), chief technology officers (CTOs) and others have been asking for products/solutions that allow them to identify such vulnerabilities. However, as yet, there has not been a solution that is fully acceptable.